The Pig that came to Dinner
Author’s Note Christmas Dinner is a delightful time ro have Family gather. However, Christmas is a time when magic happens. The magic can be good or bad, or sometimes sinister…. The magic is evil. It devours guests without mercy and feeds them into the pits of hell. Ham Each year, the Walters came over to the Smyths. The smell of the oven filled the room as the Children, Harmon, and Lily sat down at the table and wait for the feast to commence. Meanwhile, more guests were to arrive. In their blocky figures as Minecraft citizens. Due to this meal happening only once a year. They cooked a holiday special, Ham.. The children looked outside to see a blizzard. Utterly void of mercy as they scrutinized every snowflake by its unique shapes and sizes. The dinner was being made and not far from the kids themselves were the hosts making pudding, Wine with brandy and other culinary confections. Something wasn't exactly right. The room seemed colder, filled with an Ice cold aura that the kids can’t help but notice. Their blocky world of Minecraft was covered in white blocks of snow to the point where they just had to go outside as the snow died down. Then came the grandparents, none any younger than 60. They were fragile and gentle figures that loved their evening siestas. Now, the room smelled of Hibiscus tea and the table was set in prim and proper decorum. At one point, the temperature dropped so dramatically, that the elders had to go back to get their mint coats on the minecraft rack. They can’t wait to get back for the ham. There was one last guest. A 70 year old man from the house next door. People say that he’s a wizard, but he is just a nice old man who wants someone to spend the holidays with. A man with care and zeal. He lived in this same christmas Minecraft world for years and he was used to snow. The Children Waited… And waited…. And waited….. It has been 45 minutes but the food was finally ready… Napkins laid out with care, wine glasses placed for the adults and 3 stacks of Juice boxes placed on the seat for the kids. It was a large house with refined pixelated chairs and a decorous long crafting tables. The pudding looked like it was jiggling in its platter and the mashed potatoes looking smooth along with Chicken legs looking blocky and Wine bottles waiting to have the cork removed with a mere punch from the host. Finally, in the middle of the table, was a Big piece of Christmas Ham. Laid out with the Ham was a statue of a mini statue of a pig. The pig was wooden and tattered from the wood breaking off....... However, this pig…… It didn’t look normal…. Its size was immense…… Its belly was fat…. But its face…. That face……….. It was menacing and sinister. Looking as if it could kill. It stared into the soul of the guests. With merciless pupils and a snout long enough to touch Lily. The sight was hideous, deplorable, evil,...............Sinister. For a piece of Ham, it was horrendous. As if God has cursed this pig to forever roam the Earth. Even in the world of Minecraft, the Pig’s features cannot be hidden. The family was about to let the meal begin. Right at that moment, the 70 year old from next door came and came in meekly. The host helped him in and he sat down at the table. He had dark mocha skin and he had a distinct malodorous smell coming from him. He smelled of death. His beard, silvery-white and flowing as if it were celestial.........but the kicker was his head. He was able to spin it a full 360 degrees to see the childre. The family said a prayer to bless this special night…. When the meal started, they started guzzling the appetizers because it was tradition to eat the main meal last. Everyone was tucking in to the Mashed potatoes with gravy and Pudding. They sipped their beverages and talked until all the food around the ham was gone. That beautiful ham...... Now it was time to dig in…… However, before they dug into the ham, the old man said…. “No” “Excuse me?” Came the male host. “No” "Don't you dare"........"Pitiful human" The male host drove the knife into the ham, but as soon as that happened, the old man screamed a blood-curdling scream as if he was being taken by Satan. He grabbed the Pig statue and smashed it on the floor. He then grew hair… Lots of hair…………. He then got on all fours and piggy legs began to sprout. Blocks generated to form a piggy figure. He grew a snout that was so long that the male host can almost touch it. The old man, with a squeal of a pig, charged at the host and left him sprawling on the smooth floor. The host tried to get up but was instantly subdued. The old man only had to merely touch the host....... The host was dead...... With that, the blocky pig decided to munch on his juicy insides with a slice of a trunk. The lights went out as the pig let out one final squeal before the lights went out. Lily tried to punch on the lights but it didn’t work. They waited…… And waited………. And waited….. Until people miles away could’ve sworn that they heard the screams of families in a Minecraft house. The next day, people went to investigate, but found nothing. Because that old man ate very well that night. “There is always enough room for one more family in my belly.” Left near the scene were now the remains of the 14 people and 2 children all reduced to nothing but bones and decaying skin. With maggots crawling and a big piece of ham Looks like the man didn’t bother to pick up leftovers :). The neighbors claimed that they saw someone carrying a Sickle. A Sickle and a large hat with a flowing ebony robe that mesmerizes his victims. All he had to do was look into their eyes, instant death. He carried a cart, which had souls being carried and taken to the abyss of hell. From That day on, the pig that came to dinner, was known as the Ankou, collector of souls, King of the dead. Saying his famous line: "There is always enough room for another body in my cart" Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entities Category:BlueHeart7693